


涉海而来

by EchoShim



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthurm, ArthurxOrm, M/M, 亚瑟X奥姆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoShim/pseuds/EchoShim
Summary: 本篇车速可能有点快，请不要殴打作者





	涉海而来

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇车速可能有点快，请不要殴打作者

放在以前，奥姆觉得自己宁可在火之环里打几个滚儿也不要上岸。陆地在高贵的亚特兰蒂斯亲王眼中是肮脏邪恶的存在。如今怀中儿子拥有四分之一的陆地血统，他虽嘴上不说，心里已经有些许改观，但到目前为止却没有亲身体验过陆上生活。  
亚瑟扛着人从灯塔矗立的那片海岸走出水墙，美其名曰回家看看。已经会爬会游的小王子现今正趴在美丽优雅不减分毫的祖母臂弯里撒娇。亚特兰娜抱着小孙子在蔚蓝之下游弋，不时俯身亲吻科里亚克柔嫩的小脸。她已经很久没有回到亚特兰蒂斯了——除开第三代出生时返回王宫待的那几天——其余时间都跟爱人厮守，每日清晨黄昏相携漫步沙滩。嗯，神仙恋爱，神仙恋爱。  
亚瑟为了补过蜜月，不仅喊来女王大人回家看孩子，更在昨天把老爹送进了为期一周的旅行团。他打开房门，牵着奥姆的手走进客厅。父母初识时趴在沙发上的大金毛已经变成了只傲娇的奶牛猫。奥姆看着自来熟沿腿爬到后背的生物，直冲着哥哥蹙眉。海底可没有这种毛茸茸的可爱生物，说实话，他有点怕。  
“看来它很喜欢你这条小鳕鱼。”  
他嘴上调侃，却半刻也不拖沓地将猫咪放到自己肩头解了对方局促。  
奥姆很不喜欢这个爱称，因为有点肉麻。他嗅到空气里好闻的一股清香，寻味走到茶几前从果篮里拿起个橙子放到鼻尖细闻。亚瑟看着他合眼轻嗅的模样，笑意温柔缱绻，然后眼睁睁地看着对方张嘴“嗷呜”就是一口。  
一股略带刺激性的清爽气息呛入鼻腔。奥姆皱眉，这东西可不如表面看起来那样美味。  
“里面会更好吃一些。”  
亚瑟拿过他手里的橙子，将剥下来的皮咬在齿间，又麻利地剥了一瓣果肉喂进王后嘴里。奥姆嚼着一嘴的酸甜多汁，坐到沙发上环视客厅，或许年幼时的亚瑟也跟自己一样满眼好奇打量周遭。亚瑟看他拿了个靠垫抱在怀里无意识地拍着，仿佛在哄儿子入睡，这个蜜月来得可是太晚了，孩子都能跟个小鱼雷一样在海里张狂，他们才过上二人世界。  
“你在陆地上都怎么度过一天的？”  
奥姆揉揉鼻子，海边潮湿的空气倒不会让自己多难受，只是暂时不习惯周身没有水的包裹。  
男人想了想，犹犹豫豫地开口：“打海盗，救人还有趁酒水打折时去酒吧。”  
他闻言沉默片刻，因为对方大部分时间被自己下的绊子塞满，心情相当复杂，当然还有一点莫名其妙的甜。  
“酒吧是什么地方？”奥姆从哥哥手里拿了剥好的橙子塞进嘴，“专门喝酒的？酒那么难喝。”  
“应该会有你喜欢喝的。”亚瑟想了想那些颜色各异的鸡尾酒，觉得肯定会有一款能得王后青睐。

夜幕之下的海港酒吧灯光昏暗暧昧，亚瑟坐在吧台高脚凳上拿着一扎啤酒豪饮，虽然依旧不如父亲老当益壮，但比起身边小口啜着玛格丽特的奥姆，也算海量。  
“这个有海水的味道。”他舔了舔杯沿上的盐霜，又举杯喝了一口。  
亚瑟将啤酒杯递到对方嘴边：“尝尝。”  
“这个不好喝。”奥姆咽下一点而后皱眉，他还是喜欢甜口的东西。  
亚瑟抓了一把玉米片进嘴嚼着，又向酒保要了一杯海岸——Sex on the Beach。这好像是个不错的主意。他看着面色逐渐泛粉的弟弟，边笑边舔着下唇若有所思。

他是真没想到奥姆喝了几杯鸡尾酒就醉了，如同一团柔软雪白的水母瘫在怀中。亚瑟掏钱结账，吧台后的酒保看着明显多出来的酒钱，从最底层的抽屉摸出个纸盒推给男人，毕竟受人之托，忠人之事。  
亚瑟收了东西，半抱着弟弟走出酒吧。奥姆在夜晚海风的吹拂下清醒了一些，他抬眼看到一簇簇暖黄的灯光点缀在海天相融的蜿蜒深蓝中，不由发出赞叹。  
“陆地好像没有我想的那么糟。”  
他搂着亚瑟的脖子，夹带酒味的呼吸吹拂在兄长耳际。被缠抱的人被这无意的撩拨扰了心神，停下走向汽车的脚步转而揽着醉酒的弟弟去了一旁的小巷。

“会被别人看到。”  
奥姆揪着那一把蓬乱的黑金交错的长发，根本没在认真拒绝。一来身上发软没力气，二来被酒精点燃的爱欲正借着黑暗愈演愈烈。虽然还是担心可能会被陆地人窥探一二，但眼下自己真的管不了那么多。  
“你小点声叫。”  
亚瑟拉开他牛仔裤的拉链，隔着内裤的柔软布料自下而上来回舔舐。自己的衣服，弟弟穿着是大了些，明天该带他去逛逛商场，如果他能从下床的话。  
奥姆仰头靠在有些破败的墙上，鼻间是砖石混合海风的味道。他下颌到颈子崩成一条直线，仿佛泥淖之上濒死的天鹅。从与亚瑟在一起开始，他变了很多。从前高贵冷淡的奥姆王被兄长生生操弄成了耽于性事的淫乱妖精。做爱时他会暂时没了那些执拗的洁癖，任凭被浇灌彻底，还有肉眼可查的下身新生的旖旎风光。  
男人抬起他两条长腿架在半空中，仿佛下身交缠一般用舌尖抽插那条粉嫩肉缝儿。从儿子出生到现在快一年，两个人收敛很多，生怕再闹出条人命来。奥姆分娩完一脸惨白倒在床上的模样可要把自己吓死了。亚瑟想到此，用高挺鼻尖不住蹭着紧致如初的雌穴。  
奥姆抓着哥哥脑后的头发使其抬头。他俯瞰臣服于自己身前的国王，借着巷口幽暗的路灯看到对方脸上一层晶亮的水渍，这算不算另一种意义上的加冕称王？  
“哪一天我杀了你，推幼子上台，实际掌权的是我，是不是很不错？”  
他说完自己都忍不住笑，为着酒后醉言。  
亚瑟狠吸一口花心渗出的汁液，又拧着微凸的花蒂不住拨弄：“借完种就这么无情？”  
奥姆被刺激得连连求饶，腰杆又酸又软使不上劲。他推开对方站到地上却被按了后颈推到墙上。亚瑟伸掌包裹了他俊逸侧脸，以免粗粝砖墙磨了王后的细皮嫩肉。  
“腿再张开点儿。”  
他咬开安全套的包装单手套到勃发的阴茎上，嫌不够似的重重打在雪白的臀肉上。奥姆偏脸在哥哥掌心磨牙，上身贴墙弓腰张腿。亚瑟见此满意地扶着性器插进不断滴水的幽穴直直顶到最里。  
听到巷口传来的窸窣声响，奥姆吞下刚被侵占的痛与爽，连带下身都紧张地吸咬侵略者。亚瑟被这一下绞得舒爽，将人捞进怀里转了半圈背对来人。一对准备进暗巷交缠的酒后男女望见墙边正在兴头的情侣，调侃地吹了几声口哨便相携离去。  
小巷重归寂静，奥姆松了口气，拉着兄长的手抚慰被冷落良久的挺立性器。自从多了那处雌穴，亚瑟就偏爱把自己操射，过分时竟然扯条海草虚虚绑着肿胀的阴茎。他伸手向下摸到男人不断打在会阴处的饱满囊袋，轻轻捏揉。亚瑟抽出被沾湿的火鞭，摸了一把湿润花液抹到翘臀之间的穴口，自己兜里可还有好东西呢。  
他仰靠在男人肩上，任凭对方处置。性器被握在掌中来回撸动，偶尔擦过顶端敏感的小口，略带薄茧的手三指并拢在肉穴中抠挖，淅沥而下的花液沾湿了大腿根，身后也被火烫的阴茎塞得满满当当，两颗沉甸甸的卵蛋连带短密的耻毛长久地磨蹭着翻出一点嫩肉的后穴。  
亚瑟看他一脸沉迷，右手放开掌心硬挺的性器，摸出衣兜包装盒里的假阳具，一直蹂躏雌穴的手指随之抽出给硅胶制品套上安全套。奥姆被身前塞进的一根硬物惊得睁大眼睛，那根人造的肉柱就这么放肆地在自己身体里进出。  
“你竟然敢用这玩意儿插我？”奥姆抓着男人的手臂不停掐，“除了你谁都不能碰我！”  
他一直以来想要同时占据那两张嘴的心思忽然淡了，因为弟弟带着轻微哭腔的反抗，更因为对方说只有自己才能如此深入地碰触他。他将情趣用品从紧致的雌穴中抽出随便丢进了亚麻开衫的衣兜里，分别用臂弯架起奥姆的两条长腿，将人抱在半空中大操大干。  
奥姆没想到自己那句话在哥哥耳朵里如同春药，眼下被钉在那根火棍上仿佛正接受惩戒的囚徒。一股强烈的尿意涌向下身，他慌乱地扭腰想吐出后穴里兴风作浪的恶龙。  
“拔出来，我想……尿尿。”最后一个词，简直如蚊子哼哼。  
亚瑟偏不如他意，插得更深：“就这么尿，我看你抱着儿子就这样。”  
他说完握着肿胀异常的阴茎加快手活速度，甚至去抠挖顶端的马眼。  
“亚瑟……哥哥！哥哥放我下来！”  
奥姆不敢想自己失禁的模样，拼命挣扎间却被一下下撞得越来越深。他眼睁睁看着那一股透明浅黄的水柱喷溅到墙上。这下彻底没脸了。他垂眼看着狼狈的下身，很想骂人。  
亚瑟偏还不知死活地笑，右手从大腿下绕过揉弄对方紧接着射出一股白腻的阴茎。他的王后，可真是处宝藏。  
“你要是两分钟内还不射，十五分钟后我还没到家洗上澡，你下半辈子都见不到我跟儿子。”  
奥姆扭头瞪着男人，手臂绕了他脖子一圈渐渐收紧。亚瑟迫于颈间禁锢跟王后严肃的威胁，挺腰用力冲撞数十下才泄出来。

他趴在浴缸边留给男人一个背影。  
亚瑟挤着一脸讨好的笑给对方淡金色的柔软头发抹上薰衣草味的香波，揉出无数细腻雪白的泡沫。奥姆懒得理他，这个人有时太得寸进尺了些。  
男人没想到爱侣竟然跟猫咪一样害怕吹风机。他看着一脸拒绝缩在床角的奥姆，只能拿了好几条干燥的毛巾一点点挤出对方发丝里残留的水份。  
“你们陆地人真奇怪，还想出那么个东西只为了弄干头发。”  
奥姆顶着一条浅蓝色的毛巾盘腿坐在床沿看兄长举着那个形状怪异的电器吹干一头湿发。他学着幼时母亲为自己梳理发丝那样给男人理顺那些打着卷的浓密头发。亚瑟躺在他膝上，合眼享受。  
“你别以为就这么过去了。”  
奥姆说完便推开兄长的脑袋，自己裹了条毯子背对他睡去。亚瑟揉了揉脑后蓬松的长发，死皮赖脸地缠着弟弟的腰侧躺入眠。

清晨海风扬起了洁白的窗纱。亚瑟从恬静的梦中醒来，枕边无人。他起身快速跑向码头，看到沙滩上一串延伸向海的脚印。  
奥姆站在浅滩中，冰凉海水不时漫过双脚。他看过太多深海的美景，却极少在蔚蓝之上眼看一方沉静。他转身望见尚带朦胧睡意的兄长，眼神如白色海沙般柔软。  
那一刻，亚瑟觉得他是涉海而来的精灵。

他隔着洗碗池远望做早餐的哥哥，生怕油星儿蹦到自己身上，其实大部分原因还是怕那簇浅蓝色的火焰，这玩意儿虽然温暖可不如亚瑟的体温恰到好处又没有任何潜在危险。  
太阳蛋与边缘煎到焦脆的培根在盘中拥着柔软的吐司共舞。奥姆拼命往咖啡里加牛奶与方糖，直到稀薄的黝黑变成浓郁的浅褐。亚瑟给他抹好面包上的干酪，靠着椅背慢慢喝一杯美式。  
“我们等下去哪儿？”奥姆可不想上岸后还与在深海时一样白日宣淫。  
“商场跟公园，你想先去哪一个？”  
“公园吧，我想好好看看你们陆地上的植物。”  
他想起亚瑟在什么情人节用海带缠成所谓玫瑰花束的一团圆球，嘴角不由有点发麻。

微咸的潮湿海风夹带花香吹拂过脸。  
奥姆曾经问过哥哥那些撒在食物上细小的雪白颗粒是什么，亚瑟答是海水的浓缩物，他很不爽地回了一句“你们靠着海洋调味却还向里扔垃圾”。对于海洋环境保护一事，王后对陆地可有颇多微词。  
腿边扑过来一团软软粉粉的棉花糖。奥姆低头看到一袭粉色泡泡裙的小丫头正捏着自己膝盖上的牛仔布料甜甜地笑着。  
紧随其后的年轻妈妈面露歉意：“抱歉，先生，她只是很喜欢长得漂亮的人。”  
他想起深海之下的小儿子，神色瞬间温柔下来，边笑着说“没事”边抱起小女孩吻了吻她幼嫩的浅玫瑰色的小脸。  
亚瑟举着两只冰激凌走回玫瑰花廊，看到面带微笑逗弄小姑娘的奥姆，顿时生出一个大胆的想法。  
奥姆目送慢慢走远的一对母女，回身招手让兄长过来。他挑走香草味的那只，品尝前先咬走了亚瑟手中那只芒果味儿的顶端尖角。  
“你想说什么？”他看着欲言又止的男人，悠闲吃着新宠甜点。  
“或许我们应该再有一个小女儿。”  
亚瑟将手里的冰激凌也塞进弟弟手里，轻轻抹掉他嘴角一点甜蜜的白。

奥姆站在商场试衣间里对镜端详上身的一套。这处空间也不算狭窄，偏偏又挤进来个人高马大的金毛，两个成年男性的身躯愣是把不小的隔间塞了个满满当当。  
“你手给我放老实一点。”奥姆拍掉哥哥在下腹不停揉捏的手，理了理浅蓝色衬衣的领口，“你想要女儿也不至于在外面发情。”  
“又不是没在外面做过。被人发现跟被鱼围观有差别吗？”  
他闻言面上一黑，伸手轻拧了一把男人的老二。亚瑟当即闭嘴，揉了揉惨遭荼毒的兄弟，推门离开去收银台等着结账。

做了这么多次，这么正式却是头一遭，仿佛新婚当夜。  
奥姆看着床单上被刻意摆成心形圈的嫣红玫瑰，将男人刚才缚了自己双眸的蕾丝缎带丢到床头柜上，正巧搭在摆在其上的相框边角。  
“以前这么可爱的一个小天使怎么就长成你这样了？”  
他拿起相框仔细端详奶呼呼的小亚瑟，再蹙眉瞅着现今强壮健硕的哥哥，不由摇头惋惜。亚瑟从他手里抽了相框扣到桌上，钳住对方的下巴落了一记深吻。  
撕咬间两人缠绵到了床上，奥姆眼角余光扫到扬起又落下的片片飞红，恍然间入坠花田。他很喜欢这些植物，或草木清香或馥郁馨甜，或许真有了女儿可以唤她“小玫瑰”。  
亚瑟直身跪在床上扒了对方胯间那条刚穿上不久的直筒牛仔裤，他从纯棉内裤的裤脚摸进去，揉过正缓缓复苏的性器，抚过饱满的囊袋，而后手指屈起夹着雌穴外侧的两片软肉狎弄。奥姆一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣，先脱为敬，他可不想在岸上也被兄长暴力摧残掉衣服，就像海底那些无辜受牵连的铠甲内衬一样。  
接近傍晚的日光因接近夕阳时分而沾染了一点粉紫色。亚瑟低头看着袒露在空气里的一大片柔软的雪白，忍不住一一抚遍。奥姆肌肤触感极好，简直是爱不释手。他低下头用嘴唇代替手背检阅这处领土，吸咬着胸前淡色的两点蓓蕾不住用舌尖逗弄。奥姆难耐地嘤咛一声，羞耻于自己敏感的乳尖，或许是因为新生的雌穴，这两处比之前更受不了撩拨。  
“每次看你喂儿子，我都忍不住想上岸给他买奶粉喝。”  
亚瑟沿着王后身体曲线的起伏吻到肚脐，诉说着浸满柠檬汁的小心思。奥姆在男人舌尖的甜蜜蹂躏中听到这句酸话忍不住笑意，他轻轻抓起一把黑金交织的长发，抬起条长腿搭到对方肩头。男人彻底剥光了身上已然泛出淡粉的人，埋进腿根间的密地里用鼻尖与舌头逗弄。  
湿热的软肉埋进紧窄的小穴里勾起，奥姆捏紧身上人的肩头，一脸沉迷。他体温偏低，被这火热的一下撩拨得失神。亚瑟伸舌抽插仿佛下身勾缠一般，很快清冽湿液不断涌出花心。他将奥姆双腿掰开呈“M”型按在床上，自己倾身跪在对方腿间，握着火烫肿胀的性器一点点顶开蚌肉似的两片柔软一寸寸捅了进去。  
“我要不长成现在这样，怎么能满足你？”  
金色双瞳一刻不停俯瞰着王后下身的淫靡旖旎，窄小的花穴被迫撑到最开，含着暗色的一根长鞭谄媚地吞吐，带出无数湿黏液体堆在会阴处。奥姆双臂向后撑在床上，看着挺腰奋力抽插的男人忍不住抬起腰在半空里画着圈。  
“少废话，有这时间不如多操我两下。”他气息不稳，嘴上依旧不服软。  
亚瑟伸手拈着他左胸乳尖不停地掐，直到鲜红欲滴，又俯身含住右边的舔弄。奥姆见哥哥放开自己脚腕，伸腿盘在他后腰上。亚瑟见状就着还插在花穴里的姿势将人从床上捞起抱到窗户边。他被冰凉的台面激了一下，怕冷地朝对方怀里挤。亚瑟拿了自己搭在一旁椅背上的T恤垫到窗台上，让奥姆坐稳，又将窗户推到最顶，将他上半身推出室外。奥姆仰头看到了渐渐昏黄的天野，还有隐隐的一轮弯月，呼啸的海风从耳际脸颊吹过，他闭上眼，丝毫不怕身在高处，因为亚瑟断不会让危险接近他。  
亚瑟心里总有个阴暗至极的想法，那就是恨不得在众人面前宣告奥姆雌伏于自己身下。他就在这种半公开场合不断挺腰冲撞那处粉穴，直到耻毛间缀满清露。奥姆真的敏感得要命，抚弄揉搓间就能得到一手的淅沥，更别提这种一刻不停的深插顶弄。亚瑟抽出被濡湿的性器，将人推到床上摆成背对自己的趴跪姿势，他重新探进湿软甬道，将奥姆的左手按在床上十指相扣。  
王后在愈来愈烈的颠簸中感受到尾椎升起的一股战栗，他抬起右臂伸手自渎，一下接一下加力撸动阴茎。亚瑟伸掌握住他的手，用食指堵了马眼。  
“等我，一起。”  
这句话无异于刑期。奥姆虽然很不想承认，但兄长的确比自己持久。嗯，当然只有一点点而已。他昧着良心掺了一半酸涩夸赞伴侣的床上功夫。穴口的嫩肉被男人的囊袋跟耻毛撞击摩擦得愈发水嫩鲜红，他向后仰头向对方索吻。亚瑟以吻封住王后的唇，将火鞭整根抽出又迅猛地顶到最里。奥姆就在饥渴与餍足的交替间迎接男人灌注的一股浓腻，亚瑟放开禁锢他下身性器的手，纾解了已经熬不住滴下精液的阴茎。白浊溅上了奥姆的胸膛与下巴，没进雪白的床单里不甚明显，在红艳的花瓣上却被映衬得分明。亚瑟拾了一片品尝，而后扭过奥姆下巴将嚼碎的麝香味玫瑰喂进他嘴里。  
“不好吃。”  
他咕念着，又把流出来的浊液赶回还塞着男人性器的花穴里。亚瑟见状又向里顶了半分，抱着人侧躺在床，不住吻他的眼睛嘴唇。

奥姆带了不少陆地特产回到亚特兰蒂斯，很可能还有国王一心期待的小公主。他从亚特兰娜怀里接过一周未见的儿子，又拥抱了母亲。科里亚克在两位至亲之间吐着小小的水泡，清晰地喊着“PaPa”。女王轻轻吻在儿子侧脸，随后便身姿矫健地游出深海与爱人团聚。  
才断奶不久的科里亚克嗅到了一股非常淡的奶味，不住撕扯着父亲胸前的衣料。亚瑟刚送了母亲回来，瞧见这一幕不由怀疑他的小女儿已经安睡在王后腹中。  
“你是不是……”他将儿子抱进怀里，揽过奥姆的腰绕到身前不住摩挲对方下腹。  
“做梦吧你，都说了当初那么快怀上是意外。”  
他甩开亚瑟的手，自顾自躺到了床上。在岸上的其余几天无一不被性事填满，种马到哪里都是种马，虽然是很享受没错，但真的腰痛腿疼。  
被嫌弃肾太好的国王抱着因“意外怀孕”被诞下的王储离开了寝殿。亚瑟看着含着自己头发不住磨牙的儿子，忍不住力道极轻地戳了戳他的小脸，科里亚克用幼嫩四指握住父王的一根食指张嘴咬住，似乎在抗议对方把自己从父亲身边抱走。  
“你这小混蛋肯定要咬他的胸，你都多大了还要喝奶？”  
亚瑟大言不惭地训斥儿子，活脱脱一只双标狗。

 

一队银白色的小鱼正在幽蓝海水中姿态优美地游弋前进。从深绿海藻中忽然冲出的一道身影紧贴着鱼群而过打乱了阵型，还未等它们重新列好队，又一枚鱼雷疏忽而过。小鱼们交头接耳，小声议论着八卦新闻——“大事不好啦！国王跟王后打起来啦！”。  
奥姆不住推着埋在自己胸前的脑袋，气到极点又骂不出脏话。他肯定是因为太久没纵情游过才会被亚瑟追上。  
“她是女孩儿，吃不了那么多。”国王边给自己开脱边吮吸着对方胸前微微隆起的一团雪白。  
“不要脸，”他抬腿用膝盖顶了一下男人的下身，“滚开！”  
亚瑟看着慢慢游走的人，舔着唇追过去。奥姆会是个好父亲，但可能更适合当妈。

兰狄娅正躺在贝壳摇篮里无意义地向上扬起小手小脚，科里亚克趴在一旁看着妹妹灰蓝色的圆眼睛，对方飘扬在海水中的柔软头发不时掠过他的脸。  
奥姆来到卧室坐在床边，一对小饿狼钻进他怀里开始享用午餐。他眼神放空，觉得哥哥真是越来越过分了，真的想个办法好好治一治，捆起来打一顿算了。  
亚瑟听到绵延不绝的嘹亮哭声，一溜烟儿游进了寝殿，迎面看见奥姆满脸焦灼地哄着女儿，而大儿子正在一旁舔着嘴。  
“你又把你妹妹的口粮私吞了？”  
他说完抓了科里亚克丢到自己背上，凑到奥姆怀中去看没吃饱的女儿。  
“还不滚去岸上买奶粉。”奥姆挤着已经干涸的胸前，一字一句从齿间磨出。

“也该带你去陆上转转了。”  
亚瑟揉了揉额角鼓起的红包，带着一脸鄙视的儿子上岸给小公主买奶粉，假装是慈父的亲子活动。  
科里亚克突然很想快点长大，这样就有足够的词汇量来嘲讽亲爹。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：兰狄娅即Landia，我自己想出来的——land+ia，因为小公主是在陆地上有的。然后呢，百度完发现英文跟巴西一个城市后半截名字一样[我恨]打成中文重新换了字。Koryak/科里亚克，我记得是DC漫画里海王儿子的名字。


End file.
